Romanda Cassin
| rank=Aes Sedai | title=First Weaver | occupation=Sitter | affiliation=White Tower | hair=Grey bun | eyes=Dark | status=Alive | appeared= | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=tgs }} Romanda Cassin is an Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah. Appearance Romanda is handsome, with dark eyes and gray hair worn in a bun at the nape of her neck. Her face always looks set for scolding, but she has a beautiful, high-pitched voice. She has a weakness for love stories, particularly The Flame, the Blade and the Heart. History She was born in Far Madding almost three hundred years ago. She is therefore the oldest Sitter in the Rebel Hall of the Tower and probably the second oldest living Aes Sedai after Cadsuane Melaidhrin. She was a Sitter for around eighty years in the Hall and First Weaver of the Yellow Ajah before running for Amyrlin against Tamra Ospenya in NE 973. She did not get the position, however. It was this failure that sent her into retirement. Her maid Aelmara helped her escape Far Madding after a slight misunderstanding. Lelaine Akashi is her political rival, though it is uncertain how far back their animosity goes. Lelaine was a Sitter, however, when Romanda lost the Amyrlin Seat to another Blue sister. Romanda is strong in the One Power being as strong as Lelaine and Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan, and Moiraine Damodred and Siuan Sanche before their respective events that changed their strength. She is a skilled healer. Although she knows the weaves for healing with all five of the powers she has little skill with them and prefers the traditional if less effective way of healing. Activities Coming out of retirement She allied herself with the Salidar Aes Sedai and was reelected as a Sitter and First Weaver in Salidar, though her aspirations were of becoming Amyrlin. These hopes resulted in her becoming the leader of one of the factions within Salidar which contains Magla Daronos, Saroiya and Varilin. She only voted for Egwene as Amyrlin to prevent Lelaine becoming Amyrlin and with the hope that she herself could manipulate Egwene. She is the last to stand when voting for Egwene to become Amyrlin. Romanda would have rather Dagdara Finchey have become a Sitter than Salita Toranes because she was a much more suitable candidate and she thinks she could have swayed her without too much difficulty. At the time, however, she did not yet hold a seat in the Hall while Magla already did. This is evidence that Romanda is not involved in the Too Young Sitters conspiracy. She holds the honor of being eldest among the Sitters. This brings with it some perks related to her right to speak before others. She makes Nynaeve jump up and down on one foot while spreading gossip about Lelaine Akashi and her meeting with Egwene for the purpose of breaking her block - though in reality she probably just wants the information. She hired Egwene a new maid called Meri. She travels with Egwene to meet with various nobles along the border of Andor, where she insists on speaking on Egwene's behalf. She is finally set down in her place by Egwene when she forces the Hall to declare war on Elaida. She votes "yes" in the Rebel Hall of the Tower, this time for an alliance with the Black Tower. She later meets with Egwene by herself. Egwene reveals her plan on when an Aes Sedai retires, she will unbind herself from the Oath Rod and join the Kin. Romanda seems furious at this idea, believing that once you are an Aes Sedai, you are always an Aes Sedai. After Egwene's capture Nisao Dachen comes to seek a meeting with Romanda saying that Lelaine has forbidden her to carry on investigating the deaths of both Kairen Stang and Anaiya, citing that it is Blue Ajah business. Nisao was charged by Egwene to investigate those murders and Romanda gives her permission to carry on looking for the murderer. It was these two names, with the mention of Halima Saranov knowing Cabriana Mecandes that led her to figure out Delana Mosalaine's true allegiances. She is worried when Lelaine calls an emergency meeting of the Hall, due to her believing that now Egwene is gone, Lelaine will try to become Amyrlin. The meeting actually turns out to be an offer from Rand al'Thor, who asks if the Rebel Aes Sedai wish to bond forty-seven Asha'man. Romanda votes Yes, and the offer is accepted. She is part of the group who question Shemerin about how she escaped the White Tower. She is the first of the Sitters to reswear the Three Oaths on the Oath Rod and prove that she is not Black Ajah. She is then part of the unanimous vote to attack the White Tower with their army. She later gives the news to Egwene that the delegation that was sent to the Black Tower has not been heard from in some time, which disturbs Egwene. She withdraws her support for Egwene when she finds out that Silviana Brehon has been raised to Keeper of the Chronicles instead of her. Category:Rebel Aes Sedai